


The Tooth Fiend

by Help__Obsessed_Artist



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help__Obsessed_Artist/pseuds/Help__Obsessed_Artist
Summary: "What'ss a tootth fairy?" Damian asked.





	The Tooth Fiend

“Thiss issn’t funny, Graysson.” 

But the man wasn’t listening. He was doubled over, clutching his sides, and shaking with howling laughter. The younger boy scowled. Dick managed to whisper out a small, choked ‘no names in the field’ before devolving back into side-splitting giggles. 

Nearing the end of patrol, Robin and Nightwing had finished beating the snot out of Two-Face’s thugs and tying them up for the police when Robin spit a tiny tooth into his glove. After his older brother’s little freak out and threatening to kick whomever knocked it out off a bridge, the little boy had assured him that the tooth had been loose all day, and probably fell out on its own. However, the missing front tooth had given Robin a lisp, and Nightwing was currently  _ losing his mind _ . 

“Nightwing, ccease your infernal giggling. Thiss iss not funny.” 

Dick straightened, wiping tears from his eyes and trying to stem some residual chuckling. “Awe hahaha, I think itssss a little funny!” He over exaggerated a lisp of his own, earning him a slug in the thigh from the tiny child. “Ow! Alright alright! I’m sorry. Let’s head back and you can put that thing under your pillow.” 

“Why would I put a tootth under my pillow?” The child stared at him like Dick had just told him that the moon was made of swiss cheese. 

“For the tooth fairy,  _ duh _ .” Dick slung an arm over his little brother’s shoulders, steering him towards the edge of the roof. 

“What’ss a tootth fairy?” 

Dick stopped. 

Damian’s face screwed into a suspicious frown, “What?” 

“You never put your teeth under your pillow for the tooth fairy?” 

“That’ss ridiculous, Nightwing. Fairiess aren’t real.” 

“Well of course they are!” Dick let his tone be over-exaggerated to hide the annoyance at Talia for taking yet another innocent thing from his little brother. Damian didn’t look convinced. “Aliens are real, you really think fairies aren’t? You put your teeth under your pillow and the tooth fairy gives you money! Or candy. I was alway partial to candy.” 

“That iss revolting. Why would a fairy want my teetth?” 

“You don’t question a fairy’s motivation kiddo. Especially such a  _ high class _ fairy.” 

“You’re lying.” 

Dick put a hand to his chest, “I would  _ never  _ lie about the tooth fairy! Robin’s honor!” He held his hand up in a mock salute, then moved both his hands to imitate a bird flying away. Damian  _ almost _ smiled. 

“That’ss not a real ssalute.” 

“It is now. Look kiddo, it’s like Christmas, but more than once a year,” He crouched to Damian’s level, smiling warmly. “So, cash or candy? I can put in a good word for you with her, since it’s your first official fairy tooth.” 

“How would you ‘put in a good word’? I doubt sshe even knowss who I am.” Damian’s tone was bitter and Dick forced his smile not to falter; instead, it brightened. 

“Batman knows  _ everyone _ .” 

“Fathher knowss the Tootth Fairy?” 

“You betcha. Any requests then?” 

The boy thought for a moment, his face screwing up in concentration. “I don’t have any need for money, and candy iss going to rot my teetth, which sseemss like the oppossite of what a fairy who collectss teetth would want.” 

Dick frowned, “That’s fair. Any ideas?” 

Damian looked up suddenly, his eyes glinting with excitement that Dick rarely saw, “Do you think sshe could get me ssome new tthrowing sstarss?” 

Dick blinked, before laughing again. “Say that again?” 

“What? Tthrowing sstarss?” 

More laughter before another punch to the shoulder. 

“Okay okay! I’ll see what I can do.” 

* * *

“Throwing stars?” Bruce stared at him in disbelief from where he sat at the Batcave monitor.

“Yes. Do you have any?” After tucking Damian into bed and assuring he was asleep, Dick had torn apart every box of old weapons in search of the prize. He had come up empty, and was currently pacing the length of the cave. 

“All the throwing stars I have are currently being hoarded  _ by Damian _ .” Bruce frowned and his eldest son groaned in defeat. “Is there anything else he wants?” 

“No, no. He specifically said throwing stars. Er, tthrowing sstarrss.” Dick chuckled for a moment before refocusing, “I promised him I’d put in a good word for him!” 

Dick strode over to his father, gripping him by the shirt for emphasis, “It’s his  _ first tooth fairy experience _ . If we don’t deliver he will  _ never belieeeeve _ .” 

Okay, so he was being a little dramatic. But this was his  _ baby brother _ ; his baby brother who grew up without childhood wonder. And if they screwed this up, he never would. 

Bruce sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “... I have an idea…” 

Dick released his shirt. “A good one?!” 

“No… But it might just work.” Bruce swiveled his chair back to the monitor, clicking dial on a familiar number. Dick broke into a wide smile. 

“Oh this is a  _ very  _ bad idea.” He grinned mischievously. Bruce’s mouth pressed into a thin frown until the line picked up. 

“Bruce?” 

“Selina, I need a favor.” 

“What kind of favor Big Guy?” Selina purred and Dick stepped in before the two got too flirtatious for comfort. 

“Its Damian. He lost a tooth and I promised him the tooth fairy would bring him a new  set of throwing stars.” 

Selina’s laughter tinkled over the speaker. “Why would you do that? Just give him a five like a normal kid.” 

“He’s  _ not  _ a normal kid though…” Dick sighed. “Look, he’s never gotten anything from the tooth fairy before; he didn’t even know about it till like two hours ago.” 

“Seriously??” 

Bruce took over, “Selina, do you know where we can get throwing stars this late at night?” 

There were a couple moments of silence and Dick chewed his lip. 

“Give me an hour,” She said finally, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you! I owe you the prettiest necklace money can buy, Selina!” 

She laughed again, “No problem kiddo.” 

* * *

Selina arrived at the cave 45 minutes later with a thin wooden box about a foot long. Dick opened it eagerly to see a perfect set of five throwing stars, each in different sizes and shapes.

“This is perfect!” Dick squealed, “Where did you get them?” 

The Catwoman grinned, “From a guy who wasn’t using them.” 

“Selina.” Bruce frowned and she poked his chest. 

“Relax. I left him an IOU from ‘Batman Inc.’” 

Bruce’s sigh echoed through the cave, but he said nothing. 

Dick closed the box and prepared to make his way upstairs when a clawed hand stopped him. 

“Just a sec!” Selina scampered over to a nearby table, grabbing a small notecard. Dick peeked over her shoulder to see her write in perfect cursive, ‘ _ Damian, sorry I missed you all these years. I hope this makes up for it.’ _ She doodled a small heart and signed it ‘ _ Ms. Tooth _ .’ 

Selina whirled around with a smile and taped it to the box. 

Dick looked like he was going to explode from excitement as he hugged her tightly. “Thank you so much, you’re the best!” 

Selina shrugged as he let her go, sliding to bump her hip against Bruce’s. “Not a problem. I’ve always had a soft spot for Robins.” 

Dick left them to chat as he bounded to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. He was met with Alfred waiting for him. 

“I felt the need to inform you that Master Damian is awake.”

Dick’s face fell. “What!? Why???” 

The butler cleared his throat. “He wishes to, see the tooth fairy.”

Dick groaned.  _ This kid… _

* * *

Dick knocked softly on Damian’s door before opening it. True to Alfred’s word, his little brother was wide awake, perched atop his bed and holding a small jar.

“Dami, are you going to try and  _ catch _ the tooth fairy?” 

Damian blinked at him. “I have quesstionss.” 

Dick moved to sit on the edge of his bed, pushing the idea to drug him with a sedative out of his mind. “What questions?” 

“Why doess sshe collect teetth? And why if they are only under one’ss pillow? Her proccesss doesn’t make any ssensse.” 

“Kiddo, I just told you earlier that you aren’t supposed to question high class fae.” 

Damian scowled at him. 

“If you don’t go to sleep, she won’t come~...” Dick sang and Damian looked down, frowning further. After a moment, his little brother seemed to come to a conclusion. 

“You’re ccertain that if I go to ssleep, sshe will come?” 

“And bring you a gift.” Dick leaned forward to press a kiss into his brother’s hair. “So go to sleep, brat.” 

He took the jar from Damian’s hands as the boy layed back down and he pulled the covers up. 

“Goodnight kiddo.” The boy smiled. 

“Goodnight Graysson.” 

More laughter bubbled up from Dick as he reached the door and he quickly dodged the pillow Damian threw at his head. 

* * *

The next morning, Dick awoke to Damian jumping on his bed with a one-tooth-missing-but-no-less-excited smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two ok?


End file.
